In the downhole industry the need often arises to retrieve a downhole tool or other tubular, collectively “device”, to surface. Retrieving tools have been developed for just such a purpose. Retrieving tools often use expandable collets to engage features on the target tubular to be retrieved. Such retrieving tools often use mandrels that are axially movable relative to the collets to cause fingers of the collets to flexibly expand to engage with the feature of the target device. The collets and the mandrels of such retrieving tools can be expensive, complex, machined components with tight tolerances therebetween. As such, these retrieving tools may be susceptible to jamming due to contamination, for example, that may result in difficulty in actuating the tool. Accordingly, the art is always receptive to new and simple downhole retrieving tools.